Hopeless?
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Siapa yang tidak tahu Joey Jones? nyaris seluruh penduduk dunia mengakui jiwa kepahlawanan yang dimilikinya, dan Lina adalah gadis yang beruntung karena memiliki kekasih seperti Joey. Tapi apakah benar demikian?/my first Heroman fic. JoeyxLina. RnR maybe?


**Hopeless?**

**A Joey-Lina fiction**

**Disclaimer: Heroman belongs to Bones and Stan Lee.**

**Warning: possibly OOC, gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, fluff less, typo, nyerempet canon, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis _blonde _dengan bandana biru yang menghiasi kepalanya, Lina Davis, tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang membentang di sisi kiri jalan utama Center City. Ia melangkah amat pelan, seolah sengaja menghabiskan waktunya di atas campuran batu dan semen itu.

Setelah lama berjalan kaki, Lina berhenti di depan gerbang taman hiburan, tempat dimana Joey berjanji akan menemuinya hari ini.

Bicara tentang Joey, siapa yang tidak tahu remaja laki-laki bermarga Jones yang memiliki sebuah robot _ajaib_ bernama Heroman ini? _Well_, nyaris seluruh penduduk dunia mengetahui dan mengakui kehebatan sepasang pahlawan tersebut ketika mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa bertarung dengan pasukan Skrugg beberapa waktu silam.

Meskipun tidak pernah memproklamirkan diri sebagai pahlawan, namun titel tersebut tak pernah lekang dari Joey maupun Heroman. Karena itulah mau tak mau (walaupun sudah pasti Joey tak akan menolak) mereka harus selalu siap untuk membantu kapan saja dan melindungi siapa saja.

Lina tahu seharusnya ia bangga mempunyai kekasih yang ringan tangan seperti Joey, namun terkadang hatinya berkata lain.

Sejujurnya ia lelah berpura-pura tersenyum dan menyemangati Joey kala remaja laki-laki itu _berpamitan _untuk menyelesaikan urusannya di tengah kencan mereka. Ia lelah mendengar permintaan maaf Joey yang merasa bersalah akan kegagalan kencan mereka.

Memang, kekasihnya itu selalu menemuinya kembali di tempat mereka berpisah dan mengantar Lina pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, hey, menunggu juga melelahkan bukan?

Lina sangat berharap seandainya Joey mau mengesampingkan _pekerjaan baru_nya itu demi meluangkan waktu sepenuhnya untuk dirinya. Yah, terdengar egois, tapi memang begitu adanya. Munafik kalau gadis _blonde _itu tidak menginginkan harapannya terwujud.

_Drrrttt_. Getaran ponsel yang tersimpan di saku _hotpants _Lina membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu pun segera memeriksa ponselnya.

'_Nomor tidak dikenal … ah, mungkin Joey_!' pikirnya, "halo?"

"_Halo, Lina, ini aku._"

"Iya, Joey. Aku sudah sampai di taman hiburan, kamu—"

"_Eng … maaf Lina, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa ke sana sekarang. Hughes-san memintaku untuk datang ke markas NIA siang ini …."_

Senyum yang sempat terulas di bibir Lina mendadak pudar ketika mendengar hal yang paling ditakutinya itu.

Ya, mendengar Joey meminta maaf karena harus mengundur kencan mereka adalah hal yang menakutkan baginya.

"_Lina, Lina?"_

"Ah, iya, uhm … apa tidak bisa nanti saja? Apa kamu tidak bisa menemaniku bermain sebentar saja?" Lina menggigit bibirnya setelah mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

Terdengar suara helaan napas di ujung sana, "_sebenarnya aku mau menemanimu Lina, tentu saja aku mau, apalagi kencan kali ini aku yang mengajakmu …._"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Joey menyelesaikan perkataannya, "_tapi ternyata ada masalah yang harus kubereskan, uhm … maafkan aku Lina, aku selalu mengecewakanmu, ya?_"

Lina terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian ia menjawab, "tidak, Joey. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah sebaiknya kamu bergegas, markas NIA kan jauh …."

"_Baiklah, aku pergi. Setelah urusan ini selesai aku akan menemuimu, Lina. Nanti kita naik _Ferris Wheel _bersama ya."_

Lina tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan Joey, "_uhn_. Aku akan menunggumu," balasnya.

"Bye_, Lina _…."

"_Bye _…."

Lina menurunkan ponsel _pink _itu dari telinganya kemudian menatap benda itu dengan nanar. Lagi-lagi harus menunggu, begitu pikirnya.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan iris biru safirnya ke sekitar. Beberapa pasangan muda lewat di depannya, mereka saling bergandengan, bersenda gurau, dan tertawa riang. Lina tersenyum miris, membayangkan kapan dia dan Joey bisa seperti mereka.

Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Menyadari itu, Lina buru-buru menyeka matanya yang sembab sembari menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif tersebut.

'_Tidak apa-apa, Lina. Kencan kali ini pasti akan sukses. Ya, Joey pasti akan membuatmu senang.'_ Ia membatin untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sang Raja Siang yang tadi bersinar terik kini telah bersembunyi di balik langit senja yang mulai gelap, sementara Sang Dewi Malam tengah bersiap untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya di angkasa.

Seorang gadis _blonde _masih berdiri di antara keheningan taman hiburan yang telah berakhir jam operasionalnya demi menanti kekasihnya yang katanya sedang menyelesaikan urusan di tempat lain.

Sedari tadi gadis bernama Lina itu berusaha memberi sugesti positif pada dirinya. Sedari tadi ia sibuk memikirkan betapa senangnya bisa menghabiskan setengah hari bersama Joey di sini, atau bagaimana lelahnya kaki mereka setelah jalan mengelilingi berbagai wahana.

Namun tak satu pun dari semua sugesti itu terwujud dalam realita.

Apakah tak ada harapan lagi bagi Lina untuk bisa terus bersama dengan Joey barang satu jam saja?

Lina jatuh terduduk sembari menangis terisak-isak. Ingin rasanya ia menyalahkan orang-orang yang membuat Joey sibuk hingga mengorbankan acara pribadi mereka walaupun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia karena bagaimana pun juga semua itu telah terjadi.

"Lina?"

Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar itu memasuki indera pendengaran sang gadis, membuatnya menoleh.

"Joey …."

"Lina, kamu … kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya remaja berambut cokelat itu seraya menghampiri kekasihnya yang nyaris berakar karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Tanpa dikomando, gadis _blonde _itu beranjak dan memeluk erat remaja berambut cokelat terang itu sembari menumpahkan air mata lebih banyak di bahunya.

"Joey … _hiks _… kamu kemana saja? _hiks _…." tanya Lina di sela isakannya.

"Ma-maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Lina …." ujar Joey sembari mengusap pelan punggung gadisnya. Tersirat nada penyesalan di setiap kata yang ia utarakan.

Tadinya Lina ingin mengumbar seluruh isi hatinya pada Joey, namun setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru safir milik kekasihnya itu ia selalu gagal mempertahankan ego-nya.

'_Sebenarnya Joey tidak bersalah. Ia hanya menjalani tugasnya ….'_

'_Dengan ia membatalkan kencan, bukan berarti ia tidak sayang padamu, kan?'_

'_Memangnya kamu pikir siapa yang selama ini melindungimu kalau bukan Joey?'_

Segelintir sugesti itu meresap ke dalam hati Lina. Kini penyesalan itu berbalik padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kenangan-kenangan manis yang pernah ia torehkan bersama Joey dalam hidupnya, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan egoisme menyingkirkan kebaikan-kebaikan kecil yang selama ini Joey berikan untuknya?

"Joey … _hiks _… maaf … _hiks _… maafkan aku …."

"Eh? Kenapa kamu minta maaf, Lina? Kan aku yang salah …."

Lina menggeleng dan tersenyum, "kamu tidak salah, Joey … kamu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan …." ujar gadis itu sembari mengeratkan dekapannya.

Joey terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas dekapan Lina dengan hangat, "aku belum menepati janjiku, kan?" katanya.

"Eh?" Lina melepas pelukannya dan menatap Joey bingung.

"Ahahaha … aku kan berjanji mengajakmu naik _Ferris Wheel _bersama setelah aku pulang dari markas NIA," ucap si rambut cokelat terang itu.

"Tapi kan—"

"Tenang saja," Joey menyela, "aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu," ujarnya kemudian.

.

.

"Uwaahhh …."

Terdengar erangan kagum dari bibir Lina ketika iris biru safirnya disuguhi pemandangan malam hari di Center City yang bermandikan cahaya lampu.

"Maaf ya, karena kita hanya bisa duduk di luar gondola-nya," kata Joey.

"Ng. tidak apa-apa, Joey. Aku senang sekali, kapan lagi kita bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?" ujar Lina, tersenyum.

Joey tersenyum melihat kekasihnya, "syukurlah, aku juga senang," balasnya.

_Ferris Wheel _yang mereka naiki perlahan berputar, kalau kau penasaran bagaimana caranya sepasang kekasih itu bisa masuk ke taman hiburan yang telah tutup ini, tanya saja pada Heroman yang sedang mengalirkan arus listrik pada generator _Ferris Wheel._

Lina bersandar pada bahu Joey. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak percuma ia berdiri selama 6 jam demi menunggu kedatangan Joey. Tidak percuma ia berusaha mempertahankan sugesti positifnya, walaupun sempat pudar, tapi setidaknya kini realita telah mewujudkan hal tersebut.

_So … this ain't a hopeless, is it?_

-END

* * *

note: yuhuu, saya deg-degan nih, ini fic Bahasa Indonesia pertama di fandom Heroman, tapi sepertinya saya mengacaukan ya? ah gomen... x3

FYI, ide fic ini saya dapet pas nonton episode 12. sumpah, aduh, itu anak berdua manis bangeett~ apalagi pas adegan di ferris wheel itu, asdfghjkl~ *tebar mawar* walaupun sebelumnya sempet ada perseteruan antara mereka dan para stalker ditambah lagi masalah luar yang bikin Joey harus ninggalin Lina, tapi Joey tetep menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke taman hiburan dan melakukan hal kecil yang bikin Lina seneng~ duuhh Joey itu emang tipe gentleman sejati~ *hearts*

ah, sepertinya note ini nyerempet ke fangirlingan ya...

anw, saya berterimakasih untuk siapapun yang mau baca apalagi sudi mereview fic ini~ hontou ni arigatou ^^ *bows*

Be Positive,  
Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
